youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Mario's Adventures of Sonic X
Pooh & Mario's Adventures of Sonic X is an animated television series featuring heroes Sonic the Hedgehog, Winnie the Pooh and Super Mario and loosely based on the storylines of the Sonic Adventure series, with partial elements of Sonic Battle as well. Its rated genres are: action, adventure, sci-fi and comedy. It was animated and produced in Japan by TMS Entertainment with the partnership of SEGA and Sonic Team. It was released in Japan in 2003 that same year, 4Kids Entertainment and Disney Juinor obtained the license in a joint effort between 4Kids and Disney Jr. and Viz Media (it was formerly with ShoPro Entertainment before ShoPro and Viz LLC merged into VIZ Media) & distributed by FUNimation. It is also broadcasted in Europe, Australia and New Zealand, Brazil and Latin America by Jetix, and in Canada by YTV. Originally planned as a 52 episode series which would be inspired by the story-lines of the Sonic Adventure series, Sonic X had now expanded to 78 episodes which were shown in Thailand and France in February and March 2005 (was going to expand to 93). These additional episodes (53 to 78) were never aired in Japan. A very interesting feature about the anime is that the original Japanese version is probably one of the more controversial anime to come across 4Kids and Disney Juinor's line of dubbing. Plot Series 1 (Seasons 1 and 2) During what seems to be a routine attack on Doctor Eggman's headquarters to rescue Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao, Sonic, Pooh, Mario and his friends are caught in a massive and mysterious explosion that transports them to what, at first, appears to be another dimension. Separated from his friends, Sonic, Pooh, Mario eventually finds himself in custody of a twelve year old boy named Christopher Thorndyke who saves Sonic's life after he nearly drowns in his pool. Chris lives in a lavish mansion, funded by his two celebrity parents with his inventor grandfather, Chuck. Chris aids Sonic, Pooh and Mario in locating his friends and it is not long before Dr. Eggman makes his presence known. As Sonic, Pooh, Mario, Eggman, Stan & Heff and Bowser race to collect all the Chaos Emeralds (Sonic, Pooh, Mario wants to use them to get home to his own dimension and Eggman wants to use them to conquer this new world), Chris must deal with the stress caused by having parents that are too busy to bother taking care of him. The first 26 episodes focus on Sonic, Poohand Mario's adjustments to Earth and eventually, all of the Chaos Emeralds are retrieved and the chaos power warped parts of their home planet to Earth (like Angel Island and Mystic Ruins). On the second half, the show focuses on the plots of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 and a bit of Sonic Battle. In the end, Tails, Luigi, Piglet and Chris' grandfather invents a dimensional portal to send Sonic and the others back to their own world, but before Sonic leaves, Chris kidnaps him, because he does not want Sonic to abandon him as he feels his parents did. Eventually, with the help of Sonic, Pooh and Mario, Chris comes to terms with his feelings and Sonic returns to his own dimension. However, Chris vows that one day, he'll see Sonic, Pooh, Mario again. Series 2 (Season 3) It has been six months since Sonic and friends returned to their own dimension. On Chris's planet, it has been six years and Chris is now eighteen and seems to have a relationship with Helen. He has been working on repairing his grandfather's dimensional portal. In Sonic's world, a new girl named Cosmo arrives on Sonic's planet, looking for the legendary one who can wield the powers of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Pooh and Mario having been nearly defeated in outer space by a new enemy called Dark Oak, scatters the Chaos Emeralds across the galaxy in order to prevent Dark Oak from using their power. When Chris uses the dimensional portal, he suddenly finds himself in Sonic's world. His age has regressed all the way back to the age he was when he first met Sonic. However, Chris still has all his memories of the years he spent repairing the dimensional portal. Chris learns that to Sonic, Pooh and Mario, only six months had passed. During their reunion, Dark Oak and his Metarex Army attack Sonic's planet and steal the "Planet Egg" from it. Without the Planet Egg, all the trees and plants on Sonic's planet will wither and die. Sonic and his friends decide that Dark Oak and his schemes must be stopped, and they venture into space to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. This series is similar to Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog such as Shadow surviving and being released with amnesia for the former and the common Metarex resembling the common Black Arms for the latter. After many run-ins with Dr. Eggman and the pursuing Metarex Army, Cosmo's dark secret is eventually unveiled: she has been an unwilling spy for the Metarex all along and the Metarex themselves are actually part of the same race of autonomous, anthropomorphic plants that Cosmo is, having twisted and modified their bodies for combat after war overtook their planet. They now must depend on the energy of the Planet Eggs to stay alive. When the Metarex enact a plan that could destroy the entire universe, Cosmo sacrifices herself in order to save everybody with the help of Super Sonic, Ultimate Pooh, Fire Mario with his Cape and Super Shadow much to the grief of Tails who had fallen in love with Cosmo during their adventure. It's Tails himself who must say goodye to Cosmo in order to release her power which would halt the advance of Dark Oak and return him to his benevolent form. Her essence is manifested in the form of a seed which Tails later cultivates. With Metarex destroyed, Eggman builds an invention that sends Chris home and Chris accepts, willing to leave all his friends to return home. Soon thereafter, Dr. Eggman revives his previous rivalry with Sonic, Pooh and Mario albeit a light-hearted one. The series ends with unresolved cliffhangers such as the whereabouts of Chris and Shadow (although the Japanese version reveals Shadow is alive, depicting him looking at Molly's memorial). Production notes In late 2004, production sketches, model sheets, storyboards and episode scripts of a supposed Series 2 began surfacing. Many dismissed them as a fan-made hoax as neither Sega, Disney and Nintendo nor TMS had officially announced continuing Sonic X beyond the original 52 episodes. It was not until early 2005 that Jetix France began to air the 26-episode "Series 2" shortly followed by a Taiwanese station and on September 10, 2005, 4Kids Entertainment and Disney Jr. Presents began to air "Series 2" calling it "Season 3". Despite being made in Japan and dubbed into Japanese the show has not yet been aired there. In fact, the only way to view "Series 2" in its original native language (Japanese) is to purchase the Chinese Video CDs which feature Japanese dialogue with Chinese subtitles. This Video CD uses the second version of the Japanese opening theme, "Sonic Drive", and the second version of the Japanese ending theme, "The Shining Road", as well as a new ending sequence with the song T.O.P. List of characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Winnie the Pooh *Super Mario *Miles "Tails" Prower *Piglet *Super Luigi *Knuckles the Echidna *Eeyore *Yoshi *Christopher Thorndyke *Amy Rose *Tigger *Princess Peach *Cream the Rabbit *Kanga *Princess Daisy *Cosmo the Seedrian *Cheese *Roo *Toad *Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Doctor Eggman *Bowser *Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *Orbot and Cubot *Bowser Jr. *Decoe and Bocoe *Bokkun *Owl *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Chaos Minor Characters *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Louis the Alligator *Gopher *Vanilla the Rabbit *Toadworth *E-102 Gamma *Toadette *Tikal the Echinda *Emerl *Maria Robotnik *Big the Cat *Christopher Robin Exclusive characters Season 1, 2 & 3 *Danny *Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke *Francis *Helen *Topaz *Sam Speed *Jerome Wise *Hawk *Metarex *Dark Oak *Pale Bay Leaf *Black Narcissus *Yellow Zelkova *Red Pine *Molly *Dark Sonic Trivia *The voice actor for Sonic at the time, Ryan Drummond, offered to voice Sonic for the dub - but was rejected by 4Kids for not living in New York. *When the first thirteen episodes of Series 2/Season 3 were released on DVD in the US, they were packaged as the The Complete 5th Season (with thirteen episodes being a "season" and those episodes being the fifth division of thirteen episodes). *Also, the cover art to the DVD resembles the poster for the movie Firefox, with the Blue Typhoon in the same space as the MiG-31, the movie's titular jet fighter. *Sonic X has the most number of episodes among other Sonic television shows. (Sonic X has 78 episodes while Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog had 66 episodes counting Christmas Blast, Sonic SatAM had 26 and Sonic Underground had 40.) *In episode 20 of the Japanese version, Cream mentions that she was raised in Green Hill Zone, a reference to the old 16-bit games. *Notably, several other voices for the Japanese version are famous guest seiyuu from Japan's (and America's) most popular anime and video games. *In the Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 adaption episodes, the Emerald colors do not match up with their game counterparts. *The Australian DVDs came with a trailer of Sonic Mega Collection Plus. *Shadow was seen removing his Inhibitor Rings and receiving a huge power boost as a result in the ending of his story in Sonic the Hedgehog, a concept originally used in Sonic X. *In an interview, the English director of Sonic X states that he doesn't know a thing about Sonic, stating that he never played a single game, watched a single episode from any Sonic show or even read any of the comics. *France was the only European country to transmit the complete version of Sonic X uncensored.needed *In an interview, Jason Griffith revealed that he originally auditioned for the part of Chris, but was instead cast as Sonic. He did say that he thought it was exciting to be Sonic's companion but the producers thought his voice was better for Sonic. *In a commercial for season 3 of Pooh and Mario's Adventures of Sonic X, there are four videos of the game Shadow the Hedgehog, most likely an error. In this same commercial, a small clip from the Japanese opening plays. Both can be seen using frame-by-frame views. *This is the only Sonic, Super Mario and Winnie the Pooh cartoon in America to not have Dr. Eggman called "Dr. Robotnik". *Sonic X is notable for being the only incantation of any media which Sonic and Amy's relationship borders more on romance than other franchises. While Amy remains roughly the same in her approach to Sonic, Pooh and Mario, he shows more affection that borders on romance, something that never happens in other media aside from optional dialog and optional scenes in various games such as Sonic Chronicles and Sonic Unleashed. *4Kids and Disney Jr. had Jason Griffith, Jim Cummings, Dan Green as Sonic, Pooh and Knuckles sing along with other 4Kids voice actors singing the American National Anthem. Category:Superheroes Movies Category:Sonic X